Satin and Steel
by yvva18
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? PostHogwarts and HBP didn't happen
1. It was for the best

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? Post-Hogwarts and HBP didn't occur...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only some of the characters

* * *

**Chapter 1 – It was for the best**

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing? Open this door right now!"

The said witch stared at the door from which the hard and loud knocks were being made. The wizard could not open the door with a simple "Alohamora" spell seeing that Hermione had already put in a stronger locking spell. She bit her bottom lip in indecision. She was not surprised by the hard anger in Draco's voice; in fact, she was expecting it seeing the situation. Distressed by hearing Draco's voice, Hermione shut her eyes and prayed that he would just go away.

"Come on honey," the blond man's voice has become cajoling "we need to talk about this rationally."

Talking has never been the point of their relationship. It didn't get them anywhere before and she doubts that it would help them now either.

"Please Mione…"

It was his pleading that got Hermione. Draco never pleaded before. He was always given what he had always wanted, being the only heir of the Malfoy fortune. He never even needed to ask for that matter. Especially with a woman. Many more were willing to do more than just talk. The fact that he was pleading just shows how much desperate he was to talk to Hermione.

Slowly she crossed the room with the natural graceful swing of her hips, quite unaware of how regal and poised she looks. She steadied herself, bracing for the next half hour or so of facing the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

As soon as she opened the door Draco strode in with flashing dark silver steel eyes, indicating the loss of control of his anger.

"Alright," he rasped "so where is the guy that you have replaced me with!" scanning around the room of Hermione's pad as if trying to catch a man lounging there.

"Is it your so-called pal in the office Gyver Dolt? Or Somebody else, huh? He turned and looked at the brunette for the first time "tell me!"

His lips were braced against his teeth and his fists were curled against his sides. He was controlling his anger Hermione thought. She fixed her face with a look of calm knowing that Draco was spoiling for a fight. It would be better for one of them to have at least a small amount of calm and control.

Her lips pursed in a small movement, the only indication that she was not as calm as she seems to be. She took in her fill of the man that held her heart. His built was wiry and tall, 6'2 at the age of 25. His body was now full of tension unlike his usual cool and relaxed way of handling himself. His platinum blond hair is longer now, framing his pointed face, making him look like an avenging angel. His eyes of silver, generally light colored was now dark with fury.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Why should you imagine that someone's here? As you can see, no one's around."

"Why is that, do you think? Maybe you have hidden him in the bedroom." Once Draco got that idea he stormed towards the different rooms of the small place, opening the doors and checking inside the kitchen, bedroom and the small study. He even checked the bathroom.

"Okay! That's it! Stop," Hermione suddenly lost her patience. "it! There's no one here and as soon as you could get that through your thick blond head you may go. This is not the right time for us to talk about it especially since you're in one of your moods! Out!"

She stood in front of him indicating the open door. Draco stopped his actions and stared at the smaller Hermione, drinking in her wavy, sometimes curly and frizzy, brown hair, stormy satiny cinnamon-colored eyes, small pert nose and slight rosebud of a mouth. How he wanted to shake her shoulders right now, wanting to hurt her as she was hurting him at that very moment. Yet he couldn't do it. Helplessly, he finally decided that she was seriously considering her threat. She would throw him out if he does not compose himself soon. He stood stiffly by the dining table and crossed his arms while frowning darkly.

"All right, I'm calm…"

Hermione pushed her unruly bangs from her eyes with an impatient hand. "Good. As you said earlier we need to talk about this rationally, not with you storming around and trying to break every door in my pad."

"Merlin, your pad! I didn't even know that you had kept up the lease!" a frustrated Malfoy bit out.

"Well, you never asked," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, looking as indifferent as she could when inside she was such a mass of nerves. She sat down gracefully on the couch as she feels that her legs would give away every minute.

"I assumed that you did not keep it. After all…" Draco pushed back his platinum hair with a growl of annoyance. He strode in front of her and finally asked what he really wanted to demand since he got there. "Why did you move back to this pad? I thought that you would be at the manor waiting for me when I got back today!"

"It was for the best."

"What kind of answer is that?" Draco was already feeling exhausted. He doesn't need this. He was tired from traveling around for his work and he just wanted Hermione to be where she was supposed to be when he left 1 month ago. She should be in his manor, in his bed right now, not back here in her old pad saying that it was for the best to leave him. He asked again quietly. "Why did you leave?"

Hermione watched as Draco sat down at the other end of the couch, leaning forward as he rests his head on his hands. She longed to comfort him, to soothe his worn out figure. But she steeled herself from that action. She had made her decision and therefore she must stand by it.

"It was agreed before I moved in with you that after one year I would be able to leave if it's what we wanted," Hermione reminded him, "And since you weren't here at that time, I took matters in my own hands and decided on my own."

"Why, for Merlin's sake…I can't understand it," he demanded to know, for a moment seemingly confused, "you could have waited for me, for my decision too. What about me? I certainly did not want you to leave…"

Hermione looked at his clenched fists and nodded, "Yes, I know that."

"Then why did you? The last 12 months were the best time in my life. I thought you felt the same as I did. In fact I swear that I'm telling the truth!" Draco challenged the brunette.

"That's true…" Hermione looked at the floor, remembering the nights that have passed by so beautifully, the days that they would get together after his travels, the trips that they have been accustomed to taking whenever they had a free time together. The trouble was that it was too temporary. When she moved in with him, she was just as content as Draco was with their arrangement. Business acquaintances at days and lovers at night. They did not share each other much with others. Her friends were pushed aside and as well as her relationship with her parents. Draco was determined to have all of her free time. But after a while she had felt that their kind of lifestyle wasn't enough for her. She needed a relationship that would grow. Soon, she realized her relationship with Draco Malfoy was not the relationship she wanted. And it was hard for her to accept that she loves a man who doesn't believe in such emotion, who in fact scorned at those who believe in it. How could she know true happiness with him?

"You see…I'm right. You feel the same as me," Draco said determinedly, "and we're perfect for each other, especially physically." His steel silver eyes smoked with memories.

The wavy haired woman blushed under his heated gaze knowing that what he said was real. From the very first night, there was no denying that they have perfect chemistry in bed. She knew none of the pain that was usually connected with the dreaded "first time". Draco has taught her everything she knew in that aspect especially since he knew and was proud to say that he was her first lover. That part of their relationship has never wilted even when Hermione started having doubts in their relationship.

"So we are..." Hermione whispered as she bows her brown haired head.

Draco pushes her chin up gently. "Then let's go back to the manor. Let's forget about this." looking deep in her eyes.

Finally she broke the contact. Hermione stood up unwaveringly and said "I can't. It's not enough for me. For other women maybe that's enough but I need more."

"I never offered you more than that," Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione

"And that is why I'm ending this affair," Hermione explained looking at Draco almost pleadingly. Tension present in every bit of her petite body.

Draco let out a small growl of frustration. He stood up and held Hermione by her shoulders, gazing deep in her eyes, seeing the fear and stubbornness reflecting the satiny cinnamon eyes. She swallowed hard at the dangerous softness of his stare, her senses instantly alert. Suddenly, Draco kissed her silky throat as his strong arms went around her small waist, fitting her curves perfectly against his lean, wiry frame.

She groaned while weakly trembling as he slowly kissed his way up to her already moist and pouting lips. Her arms automatically twined themselves around his neck. His right hand slowly roamed her body coming to rest at her sensitive breasts, his left arm tightening as if to keep her from escaping. Her nipples hardened under his questing fingers. She shuddered at his touch. He moaned his pleasure as she moved her hand on his chest, scratching her fingernails against the hard peaks under his shirt. His mouth plundered hers while their tongues danced around each other wetly and hotly, their scorching breaths mingling.

Draco smiled against her lips, "Hermione, honey, this is what matters. You're mine. You see…" He started to rove his playful fingers under her robe, resting on her lace clad breasts. He was starting to undo her bra.

Hermione suddenly gained awareness of what they were doing and her hands came up to push at his shoulders, knowing that she still can't win against his superior strength. Draco sensed her withdrawal and claimed her lips in a kiss of sensual demand becoming more savage when he felt that he was not convincing her.

His blond head came up sharply as he tasted her salty tears. He was stricken at what he saw. Hermione did not know how frail and vulnerable yet beautiful she looked.

"Crying?" Draco's thumb tips were unexpectedly wiping away her tears, his eyes anguished, "Why? You've never cried before! Tell me!"

Hermione looked at him still with traces of tears in her cheeks. "It's over," she whispered, "I'm sorry"

"But we still responds to each other perfectly," Draco's mouth tightened, "you know it!"

"It isn't enough! Can't you see that?"

Draco turned his trim figure away from Hermione. "Why can't you just be happy with what I've given you? Why do you still have to demand more!" He looked at her with silver eyes flashing dangerously with a hint of something that Hermione cannot understand, "All my time and loyalty was given to you! I was never unfaithful. Merlin knows I've had the opportunity!"

She knows that it's true. The Malfoy heir has hordes of women coming on to him all the time. Especially when he built his own company and invested in some more successful businesses, making the Malfoy wealth larger with its success.

Hermione shook her head, her wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry!" he scorned, "For what? For leaving me? Or for leaving me at a time when you knew I couldn't stop you? Because you know bloody well that I would have done, don't you? Draco looked at her with accusing silver eyes.

Hermione knew it. She could not have tried leaving him if he was around to stop her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I want you back. At the manor. By my side!" Draco rasped. He hugged her unexpectedly, desperately.

Hermione looked at him sadly with her once shining cinnamon eyes. Draco felt bleak and empty, yet pride won.

"I'm not going to beg!" He let go of the girl he wants, "If I leave without you now I'll never ask you again!"

She once again looks at him with her cinnamon eyes and whispered sadly, "I'll see you around".

"Damn you, then Hermione Granger!" Draco was livid. He strides purposely towards the door. "I never asked a woman twice!" he warned.

"Goodbye Draco", Hermione inside was trembling.

The entire pad shook with the force of the slam that he gave the door.

Hermione was still in shock and her knees shook. She fell against the door. Her heart was being torn in two.

"But it was for the best in the long run…" she convinces herself.

* * *

This is my first story. And I really hope that you guys would like it… please review so that I would know what to do…please! im begging you. just 1 minute more or less…please? 


	2. To start anew

**Summary: ****_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only some of the characters

* * *

**Chapter 2 – To start anew**

Hermione sat down on the couch exhaustedly, almost groaning with pleasure as she hit the soft seat.

"Whoa. A whole day of shopping can really wear me out." She looked at her best friend, who like her, was lounging on the soft fluffy couch.

"You can say that again!" Ginny Potter looked at her in return, stretching her arms in the air, "However, it was really fun doing shopping with you again Mione." The redhead smiled at her.

"You're right. I'm so glad to have female company again." Bowing her head, Hermione hid her unhappy eyes from her friend as her small pink lips smile back.

At present, the two witches are in Ginny's house, Potter Manor; she shared with her husband Harry. The couple started going out with each other when Harry was in their sixth year and Ginny was in her fifth. They separated when Harry had to hunt down Voldemort for Ginny's safety. 4 years ago, Harry won the war after finally finding the hocruxes and destroying each before him killing the evil wizard. Immediately after the war, the two got back together once again, with Ginny waiting for Harry, and married right away.

The two, Hermione and Ginny, went shopping the whole day for some female bonding and catching-up. Besides, Harry and Ginny were worried about her ever since she moved back alone in her flat.

Almost one month have already passed since that fateful day at which Draco has stormed into Hermione's pad. During that period of time, Hermione was busy trying to forget her recent heartbreak with a certain male Slytherin. She redecorated her pad and was once again trying to spend time with her friends and family. She also buried herself in her work whenever she has a free time.

However, during this past month, she still hasn't forgotten about him. Him. Draco Malfoy. At nights she still cries herself to sleep, feeling lonely and cold in her large bed. Her dreams were also often filled with the blond's image and old happy memories with the same man. She never knew how long the nights were until she was no longer with Draco. She will never be the same again.

"Oh you're here now hon!" The two turned their heads as Harry stood smiling cheerfully at the cottage's passageway to the kitchen holding a small and wriggling messy-haired boy of about age two. "Hi Mione!"

The miniature version of Harry (minus glasses) tugged at his dad's own messy hair while demanding, "Down Dada! Mama! Mama!" Harry slowly crouched down to let his impish toddler son run towards his smiling mom at the sofa.

"Hey there little man!" Ginny held out her arms while Little Jamie ran towards her squealing excitedly, as though she was gone for days instead of hours. Harry strode towards his wife and son, giving Ginny a small kiss on the lips as he reached the sofa.

Hermione watched the sweet picture that the Potters made with a small sad smile. Inside her, her heart was twisting painfully with the knowledge that she would never experience this kind of affection and love that was so present in this home with the man she loves. She widened her smile as the toddler turned to her for a hug and kiss.

"Ant Monie!" Little Jamie said in exclamation the tumbled words as Hermione was given a very wet kiss and tight hug. She cradled the small body gently in her arms, marveling at how lively and sweet a child can be. Life was a miracle indeed with children. That moment she knew she had made a decision.

"So what have you been guys up to today?" Harry was sitting on an armchair across the couch that the witches are currently sitting in.

"Well, we went shopping obviously." Ginny answered her husband smartly while smiling cheekily. "And did you know that there was a new store in Diagon Alley across the Fred and George's store blah blah blah…"

And so on the conversation continues until Hermione was invited for dinner. She soon accepted knowing that she has to ask for their opinion on something.

"Gin, Harry, there's something that I have been meaning to tell you since this afternoon," Hermione said during a meal of mashed potatoes and roast beef. "You see, I've been thinking…"

Husband and wife turn their attention to the brunette, waiting expectantly.

Hermione played with her fork, "I want to have a vacation. Actually I want to quit my job. It's hard to work in the present circumstances, because as you know, I'm currently working for Desmond International, which means that I have constant contact with Dra...Draco whenever he visits the company...," She sat up straighter, hardly noticing that Ginny placed her hand on hers, "I want to have a clean break. To start anew. Maybe start my own business with books…you know how much I love them…" Hermione knew she was babbling but she could not stop. "And I want your opinion on that." She looked at the couple head-on.

"That's a great idea Mione." Harry smiled at her.

Ginny nodded her red head. "Harry's right Mione, you need this! And it will do you good to be with books," Ginny's chocolate brown eyes were twinkling, "And I'll bet! You'll get a discount from yourself!" She added humorously.

They all laugh, breaking the tension in Hermione's body. "That's right…!"

After that, they all felt happy with Hermione's decision. They discussed the details of what and how her business should be and her new plans. Hermione went home feeling a lot lighter with new plans filling her head.

* * *

That night, Ginny was looking at her husband taking off his robe before sliding under the covers towards her. 

"I'm really glad that Mione was finally ready to start anew." She sighed as her husband curled up beside her and wrapped his muscular arms around her more minute body.

"Me too," Harry smiled against his wife's rose-scented throat, "She really needs it now."

"You're right. I'm happy for this new turn of events. Stop that! I'm thinking here!" Ginny playfully swatted her husband's wandering hands under their covers, smiling.

Harry teased her, "Well, I'm thinking too. I'm thinking that Hermione is one tough lady and that she can really make this new beginning because she's strong and she has friends like us who really support her every decision. See?" Harry looked deep in the chocolate brown eyes of his wife.

Ginny smiled coyly at her husband of 4 years, "You know…you're right. I see that I made the right decision marrying a man of your intelligence and sensitivity." She giggled as Harry puffed out his naked chest proudly.

"Only that my dear?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows as he slowly kissed the ear of Ginny, making the witch squirm as goosebumps broke around her arms.

"Oh all right! You're sexy as hell too!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they lips finally crashed together.

* * *

After that afternoon, the brown-haired witch had taken in a new view in her life. She gave her letter of resignation to her boss, who was quite sorry to lose a very smart, charming and attractive employee. Hermione nevertheless has to stay for one month more to train the next witch who would soon occupy her current seat in the company. 

Hermione was sorry to leave the company. It has a very friendly environment; she had in fact made quite a few friends in the office. Gyver Dolt is one, who made Draco jealous since he once said that he "sensed" that Gyver is interested to be more than friends with Hermione. The witch sighed, pushing the thought from her mind. Draco Malfoy was one reason why she was leaving this company.

Draco Malfoy is one of the shareholders of the company and would sometimes drop by to see how the company and the employees were doing. Ever since the war, wherein he helped the Order defeat Voldemort by being a spy for Dumbledore, Draco was a changed man, although it was still hard for him to trust others and would still have that mysterious and private air around him. He became more receptive to interaction with people and that is why he frequently tries to visit his companies and businesses personally. This was actually one reason why they frequently still cross each others' paths after graduating from Hogwarts and defeating Voldemort.

During these visits, they would often still join in playful bantering about each other. Until one day, Draco surprised the company with his second visit in one week, which in itself was quite unusual. He only visits once a month for the monthly business meeting with the board of directors. He did not stroll around the different offices like he usually do. He did not even visit the president of the company during that trip. Instead, he went straight to the part of the office that Hermione works in holding a large and gorgeous bouquet of stargazers, Hermione's favorite flower. He then proceeded to ask the brunette to have dinner with him that night. Hermione, being Hermione, was not easily persuaded by the Malfoy charm. She fought him determinedly everyday until finally after two months of flowers and charm from Draco, she exasperatingly agreed to have one date with him. One date. That turned to more dates and those dates turned into weekend vacations and trips. But after quite a few dates and adventures with one another, they found that it wasn't enough for them, thus, making them plan the infamous "1 year Agreement" wherein Hermione would move-in with Draco in his Malfoy Manor (His father died in the war and his mother moved to France to live a more peaceful lifestyle) and after 12 months, they would determine whether they would continue with their relationship or not. And as a result, their present predicament eventually happened after the one year.

"Hermione, I heard that you're leaving the company."

The mentioned witch looked up from the paperwork that she is currently working on to see a man of brown hair and intense blue eyes gazing down at her bent head.

"That's true Gyver," Hermione confirmed the rumors, nodding her wavy brown head; "I would leave in about a month."

"Oh," The man named Gyver seemed at loss to say anything at the moment. He shifted his feet. "So what the boss said was true…"

"Uh huh."

"So what are your plans after this Mione?" Gyver grinned, trying to be cheerful for the brunette's sad news, "I'll bet it has something to do with the Malfoy heir." He said teasingly, winking at the witch, sitting down on the edge of the oak-paneled wood desk. "Should we hear some announcements in the very near future?"

Everyone in the corporation knew that Hermione was currently dating the flaxen-haired boss. After all, it was not a secret seeing that Draco would often fetch Hermione for lunch and after work. There were also the flowers that would sometimes arrive surprisingly in the start or middle of the day, its cards bearing the Malfoy crest.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione bent her head, trying to hide her grief-stricken eyes from her friend.

Gyver perceived that Hermione was hiding something, and being the friend that he is to the witch, was concerned, "Hermione, look at me." forcing the brunette to peep at him. "Something's wrong, something's bothering you. Come on now, you know you can tell me."

The brown-haired man went around the desk to settle down on the arm of Hermione's chair. He put his arm on the witch's shoulder, trying to comfort the suddenly glum witch.

At the same time, both of them didn't notice that someone with narrowing eyes was watching them from afar. The man strode angrily towards them with swishing robes and forcefully cleared his throat.

The two friends jumped up slightly with surprise when they heard the sound. They looked up to see the grim face of Draco Malfoy looking down at them with flashing silver steel eyes.

"So, this is what you do during office hours Mr. Dolt," crossing his lean arms across his chest, Draco looked at the smaller man with disapproval and rage, "trying to flirt with the female employees, huh?"

"No…of course not sir." Gyver stood up quickly and tried to sound respectful to his senior. "I was just going to go to my department now sir. Excuse me."

He waved back at Hermione, looking at the couple with interest, suddenly understanding the behavior of his friend when he saw the looks of anger being passed on by the two with each other. He hastily collected his papers and treaded out of the office without being noticed by the pair.

"Draco. What a surprise." The witch broke the icy tension. Inside her was the mixed emotions of fierce pleasure and intense pain of seeing him again, actually physically seeing him after close to five weeks. A lifetime in just five weeks.

"Planning to replace me already?" Draco rasped to Hermione. He narrowed his blazing silver eyes to the seated witch.

"Hardly…" With that cruel hit, and realizing that she was staring at the Slytherin, Hermione tried to control her anger by arranging the papers on her desk, not wanting to look at his accusing silver eyes. "If you must know, he was just saying goodbye to me."

"Goodbye? What for?" The platinum hair of Draco was pushed by his hand, a gesture that Hermione failed not to not notice seeing that it was one of his mannerisms that she loves…

'No! Loved. With the E-D,' Hermione scolded herself in her thoughts. She sighed. "Would you just leave me alone SIR? I was just trying to work here. Alone. Undisturbed." She raised her nicely-shaped brow at Draco.

"You weren't disturbed when it was that Dolt who "visited" you." Draco drawled. "So why would I leave?" Arrogantly he sat down on the chair in front of her desk and sat there smugly.

The brunette rolled her cinnamon colored eyes and didn't answer back. She tried to concentrate on her work but she couldn't knowing that Draco was just in front of her. She could just reach out her hand and touch that beautiful soft skin of his face. She could already smell his favored scent of aftershave from where she was sitting from.

Giving up, she glared at the blond in front of her. "Alright, why are you here? The monthly meetings are still due next week if I recall correctly."

"Yes, that is right," Draco twirled his gold pen with his fingers. "I just want to stroll around the office, you know, trying to keep up with the image of being more open and approachable to people, especially with my employees." He raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"More like trying to keep track of the beautiful female employees." Hermione heard herself muttering waspishly.

She mentally berated herself for showing her jealousy so plainly to Draco, knowing the Slytherin was aware of how she felt, that he was elated by it. Damn!

"Regretting your decision, Hermione?" He sat on the edge of her desk, dangerously close, his musky aftershave surrounding her. "It isn't too late to change your mind, you know…" Draco encouraged throatily, his blond hair falling gracefully over one eye.

Hermione straightened her spine and hardened her heart over the beautiful image that Draco presented. "My decision still stands, thank you."

His eyes darkened to grey steel as he stood up abruptly from her desk. He pulled something out quickly out of his robe. He tossed it on her desk. "There. It was delivered to me by accident. Apparently, other members of the Order of the Phoenix still did not know of your decision to leave the manor."

He was gone as fast as he arrived.

It was a whole 2 minutes before the witch realized that she was staring at the spot that Draco has last stood on. She glanced back on the thing he tossed on her desk.

It was an envelope bearing the Order of the Phoenix crest.

* * *

This is my first story. And I really hope that you guys would like it… please review so that I would know what to do…please! im begging you. just 1 minute more or less…please?

**Marebear**, **Wicked-Princess**...lets see if you're right ; ) , **QueenofDarkness588**, x**OonethousandtearsshedxO** and my first ever reviewer, **phantominhell**...THANKS SO SO SO MUCH :)

* * *


	3. Invitation to the reunion

**Summary: _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? Post-Hogwarts and HBP didn't occur_**

Disclaimer: I really hope that I was the one that invented Harry Potter but JK Rowling beat me to it :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Invitation to the Reunion**

Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror, trying to look optimistic for all its worth. She turned her head and patted her shining sleek hairstyle, checking for stray hairs that have might escaped from the beautiful coiffeur. She had her hair trimmed in a quite stylish wizard salon. She then proceeded to treat herself with a day of pampering in the spa making her rosy peach skin glow and her often stressed out body relaxed and her aura peaceful. She needed this. Especially with the coming event this evening.

The Order of the Phoenix was having a party for all its members to celebrate the finishing of the very last trial of the very last deatheaters that they have captured after Harry had defeated Voldemort. And they suspect that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have something to announce (wink wink).

The reunion was to be a formal social gathering at the Crystal Palace Grand Hotel. Every one of the members was expected to be in attendance.

Hermione was not feeling excited with the reunion. Well, in some ways she was eager to see her fellow Order of the Phoenix members again such as Neville Longbottom who had married Susan Bones last year. She was also pleased that the party would give her opportunity to catch-up with the couple Ron and Luna seeing that she had not yet spent time with them for the last months. The rest of the Weasley family would also be there, whom she was very grateful to be considered to be part of the family. Many more were probable to attend, namely, Mr. and Mrs. Remus and Tonks Lupin, their professors and many more. Then again, this reunion would also mean that she has to see Draco again outside the office, in the social aspect.

Hermione was not sure if she was prepared to see him with a different woman on his arm. They were told to bring dates. Her choice has been limited given that her male friends all seem to have married these past few years. The others have serious girlfriends whom they are already planning to bring with them in the reunion. She had no choice but to bring Gyver Dolt. Gyver is her closest friend in Desmond International and the relationship for her is just a friendly one. It's not to make Draco notice or jealous or anything…right?

Ginny and Hermione had brought gowns together for another shopping spree. Hermione wanted to make sure that she looks her best that night. She was determined to look like she was happy with her life right now and nowhere near her present predicament. She convinced herself that it was for her date, not Draco. Especially for Draco.

At exactly 7:30 p.m. Hermione heard a knock on her door. She straightened her body, checked herself again on the mirror to see that everything's in place and fixed a smile on her face.

'This is it. You could do it Hermione! Time's a-wasting!' she cheered herself in her thoughts. She glided slowly towards the door to finally welcome her date for that evening.

Her gracious smile was on her face when she opened the door. Gyver was looking dashing this evening. He wore formal robes of classic black, his normally wavy brown hair tamed to look elegant and stylish. On his right arm he was holding a bouquet of orchids and baby breaths. He appears to be calm and poised. But as soon as he saw Hermione his jaw dropped down and his blue eyes widened with admiration.

Hermione wore her brown hair in a French braid with wisps of hair falling down the side of her face and the back of her neck to soften the look. She was wearing a filmy thin dress of silk and lace made to look like a gown of a fairytale princess. The top part exposed her graceful shoulders, gleaming lightly in the soft light, and a small amount of cleavage. Crystals and small shining beads adorned the top with swirls. The cut at the back was low making a v- shape until it touched the base of her back. Her skirt was full of layers like the skirt of the dress of Cinderella. Hermione's gown was of the color emerald green and silver (only because it was the best color on her of course, not that it has anything to do with Draco). The only jewelry she wore was the diamond and pearl drop earrings that her parents have given her for her 18th birthday. Her make-up was very soft and very naturally lovely on her face. She was glowing with beauty and more.

Gyver was still gawking at her when Hermione took the flowers from his arms. "Hey stranger, you look like you've seen a ghost. And thank you for the lovely flowers," Hermione laughingly said to her friend, blushing from the way Gyver looked at her. "Come in, I'll just put the flowers in a vase."

Gyver raised his eyebrows at her, "You know Hermione, if you weren't my friend I would have definitely flirted with you now. You look gorgeous, woman." He smiled slyly at her, making Hermione laugh.

"Come on now, stop kidding around. We'll be late, you flirt." smacking her palm lightly at his arm.

"You don't actually need a date! What you really need is a bodyguard to keep those male hands off you!" The wizard laughingly declared, wisely stopping himself from mentioning a certain male.

Hermione smiled at her friend's joke, ruefully shaking her gorgeous head. "We must go, Gyver."

Finally, they headed for the get-together. They used Gyver's car (He is a half-muggle so he knows how it was used) for the ride to the reunion. Their formal clothes were sure to be ruined through other ways of transportation such as apparition and floo powder.

As the hotel appeared to their sight, Hermione hands clenched as she felt a quaint jerk in her stomach, out of absolute nervousness that she could not control.

The hotel was magnificent looking. It design was created from old Roman buildings with white marbles and boulders. It has fountains shooting out water in certain patterns and rhythms with flashing lights of different colors. The air was full of delicious scents that would relax the body and mind, the hotel staff determined to make their guests comfortable and pleasured. As soon as they got out of the car, the hotel's grand doors opened wide to welcome them.

Before they entered the ballroom reserved for the reunion, Gyver tucked her slender hand into the crook of his arm. She was so tense underneath the look of calm and perfect smiling face she presented to everyone, that when she looked casually around the room to find Draco, she sagged slightly against Gyver when she realized that the person that she was so afraid to see wasn't there yet. Gyver patted her arm in understanding, but wasn't able to say anything to her for they were abruptly swept into the group that were present already.

"Hermione!" someone shrieked at her. She turned to see an excited Tonks leaping towards her in beautiful rose colored gown. Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug, with Tonks saying, "Oh my goodness, Mione, you look totally ravishing!"

"Honey, I think you're suffocating the poor girl now," a happy-looking Remus pulled his wife off Hermione. "But you know Hermione, you are quite a picture today." said the smiling man.

"Why thanks you Remus. You look quite dashing yourself tonight as well," Hermione laughed at her friend for being so prim and proper but happy to see that the shadows in the depths of his eyes were replaced by contentment and life.

"So, where's Dra...Oh," Tonks was beginning to question Hermione when she noticed the man by the brunette's side, her natural honey blonde eyebrows rising. "I mean…who's this handsome man by your side Mione?" She quickly changed her query, smiling quickly to Gyver while she curled her arm around her husband's arm, suddenly embarrassed.

Hermione let the slip-up slide knowing that this was bound to happen. Most of the people still did not know that Draco and she had recently broken up. She touched the arm of Gyver lightly and introduced her date to the married couple. After a few chit-chats, Hermione and Gyver moved on near to back of the ballroom where she spotted the duo Harry and Ron with their wives.

"Mione!" she was greeted almost instantly when Ginny spotted her, "Over here!"

"Ron! Luna!" she was immediately enveloped in the arms of the redheaded man, feelings of happiness and excitement coursing through her, "You're pregnant again! I'm so happy for you!" She beamed to the glowing Luna, kissing the pregnant lady's cheek.

"Yes, and I'm really hoping for girl this time," Luna was patting her still small stomach with just a little bump that indicated her pregnancy.

"But," interrupted Ron, holding his wife's right hand in his, kissing the back of it while he smiled adoringly to his beautiful glowing wife, "we'll still be happy for whoever he or she will be as long as the baby would look like my lovely wife and be healthy, of course."

Hermione was indeed glad for her friends' marital bliss. She and Ron went to one date their sixth year but it turned out that what they felt with each other was just brotherly and sisterly love. After that Ron and Luna started dating in Ron's sixth year and Luna's fifth and after Ron helped Harry and the Order of the Phoenix to hunt down Voldemort down and defeated the evil wizard 4 years ago, Luna and Ron married straight away, Like Ginny and Harry, wanting to make up for the lost time. However, almost immediately, Luna was pregnant with twins, Caleb and David.

Hermione introduced Gyver to her friends and almost immediately, he hit it off with them. They were laughing at something Ron had said when Hermione was diverted by a stirring of attention towards the door. And soon she saw the reason why.

Hermione stiffened as she took in the couple that just entered the ballroom. Draco had just arrived and clinging to his arm like a limpet was Diana Honeyville, one of the most popular and successful models of the year.

Draco was wearing a black formal robe with dark silver lining. He, as always, looked elegant and cool. Diana was wearing a ruby red gown that perfectly complimented her straight black hair and eyes. Draco's platinum blond hair and Diana's exotic look were both arresting to look at. Together, the two made a striking couple.

He stood proud and remote as Diana was chatting with somebody who asked for her signature. He gave no indication about the attention he and his date was having, his expression cool and bored as his gaze roamed across the large ballroom among the well-dressed crowd. But all that changed as his gaze passed and sharply returned to Hermione, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight beside her. His sneering look passing from her to Gyver and then back again, his eyes calling her a liar when she told him that she didn't have a relationship with Gyver.

* * *

the next chapter will be posted later this week or early next week. i promise to post at least once every week so that you guys wouldn't lose track of the story okay:)

thanks thanks thanks so much for your lovely reviews! believe me if i say that it really keeps me going! and also, review so that i know what i hav to improve on. this is my very first time to write a story so i really need your help. please please please REVIEW!

thanks especially to wicked princess for your very enthusiastics reviews that really make me smile and excited to write the next chapters:) hope to read a new review from you soon!


	4. Dancing in his arms once again

**Summary: _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? Post-Hogwarts and HBP didn't occur_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song and the whole lot, only some of the characters and the elegant hotel of course!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Dancing in his arms once again**

'Damn him!' Hermione was thinking, chin lifting defiantly, when she took notice of Draco's accusing look at her. 'How dare he look at her with such condemning look! It's not even true!'

A gust of warm breath surprised her from her left ear, "Relax. You're facade is slipping…" Gyver's warm baritone whispered to Hermione as he moved closer to her, as if trying to reassure her that he is still there.

Finally the witch tore away her gaze from the entrance of the ballroom and tried to do so. She turned gracefully, her emerald dress shimmering around her as she smiled cheekily at her date, "Why, you idiot! There's nothing to be tensed about!" She tried to reprimand him laughingly. But as she was saying this, a feeling of goosebumps run across her skin as she can still sense two sharp stabs of pinpricks behind her naked back. She shivered involuntarily.

Gyver noticed this and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"No," then Hermione suddenly had an idea, "actually, yes, I'm quite cold. Maybe we could take a walk outside or maybe stay for a little while on the balcony? I heard that the view there is marvelous."

"Whatever you want Mione," Gyver agreed, sympathizing with his friend, knowing the real reason

The brunette witch quickly made their excuses, glad to get away for a while from the present situation. Gyver held her hand at the crook of his arm and headed towards the side door which would lead to the hotel's balcony with the world-renowned view of their Asian-inspired garden.

As Hermione was sitting quietly with Gyver at the beautiful balcony, her thoughts were not about the beautiful star-lit black sky that was adorned with twinkling stars. Instead she found that her thoughts were centered at the man she was avoiding at the party, the man who still held her heart.

Hermione sighed. She had prepared herself for what she had to see. She knew that Draco would not go to the reunion alone; after all, he was an attractive and virile man in his own right. But when she had set her eyes at the sight, it twisted her heart. It was painful to think about Draco dating another woman, but it's another thing to see it right there. In front of her. In reality. Hermione suddenly tightened her hand on Gyver's arm involuntarily.

"Do you know the legend of the stars?"

Hermione, started guiltily, knowing that she had been ignoring her date for the past few minutes. "Stars? Surprisingly, no…"

Gyver turned to her smiled cheekily, "Ah! So there is something that you didn't actually read! I knew it!" He patted Hermione's hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it...I know that its something you should hear..."

* * *

"_There was this princess a long time ago in this far far away land and she was the most beautiful of them all. She was also the smartest there is. Her life was perfect until she met this handsome prince. They became friends and slowly, the princess started to fall in love with the handsome prince. But she couldn't tell him. She was too afraid. So, she deliberately stayed away from the prince until their friendship started to suffer. One day, the prince went away to war and she never got to say her feelings. A year later, news reached her kingdom that the prince had been killed in war. And there was a letter just for her. In the letter, the prince had written his love for the princess but like her, he was too afraid. He was not that kind of man who easily shares his feelings, you see… In the end, the princess realized that they have wasted so much time avoiding each other when during that time, they could have just loved one another. The tears of the princess was told to be turned into stars by a fairy, symbolizing the love of the princess or the prince who died so far away from her. This way, their love would go on, but with a sad ending. Thus, until now, the stars blink at us, to show, how too late love was professed by the two."

* * *

_

"That's so sad," Hermione was nearly in tears, thinking about what if they had have just told one another, and maybe they could have been together forever, instead of apart.

"But then, that's is one of life's little ironies," Gyver whispered to Hermione, "We are too afraid to take risks with the one you love that you are willing to be apart from him or her to assure yourself of not getting hurt, but in the process, greater hurt comes when it is too late to be together."

Hermione looked up at the sky, her thoughts and heart going riot, "But sometimes, it is just so hard to show your love for someone, knowing that you would just get rejected or used," Hermione looked down at her entwined fingers, and sadly, she said, "Love is such a complicated emotion…"

Gyver couldn't say anything anymore. He knew that he had hit a sore spot with Hermione about her present situation. He just wanted his friend to be happy and he knows that she could only be happy with the one she loves. Sighing, he just took her hand and urged her, "Come on, they might be wondering what we are doing here."

Hermione jumped and started straightening her skirt, "Yes, you're right! I almost forgot!"

Gyver took her chin between his fingers and looked deep in her eyes. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Of course." Hermione smiled timidly at her friend.

Together, they entered the side door and headed straight where the couples Ron and Luna and Harry and Ginny were seated.

"Finally!" Ginny took her arm and leaned towards Hermione, "I've been wondering what took you so long. Everyone's thoughts were already leaning towards silly ideas!"

Hermione started to reply when there was a voice who interrupted her, "So, been enjoying the view?"

The brunette witch stiffened and slowly turned around to face the source of that voice, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Good evening Ginny," Draco smiled graciously at her friend, "You look very becoming in that color."

"Thank you, Of course," Ginny smiled modestly at Draco, her eyes darting towards her friend and the blond man and towards the black-haired model curled around the said man's arm. "And your…date is very striking too."

"Oh yes, Diana, these are the other members of the Order, Ginny Potter and," Draco turned slowly to meet Hermione's eyes, "Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you", Diana Honeyville smilingly said to the friends, surprisingly a nice and friendly person, albeit her fame and haughty exterior.

Hermione tried to ignore Draco and politely she greeted the model, "Same to..."

"Harry is waiting for us to sit down, honey." Gyver appeared by Hermione's side, his arm possessive about her waist. "Good evening sir," he greeted the other man respectfully but confidently, just as if he doesn't know he had interrupted Hermione.

"Oh good, I'm hungry!" Ginny pulled away Hermione and said to Draco, we'll see you later, after dinner. Aren't you seating at the front table?"

Draco shrugged composedly, "With Bill and Fleur..."

"Alright," Ginny smiledlightly to Diana, "Nice to meet you." The group hastily moved to their places.

Dinner was an exciting affair as the mouthwatering aroma from the luscious food appeared in front of them in large golden platters in each table, much like the food in Hogwarts. Everything seems perfect except for the fact that Hermione was not feeling quite alright after the last encounter.

"Ahem, ahem" Dumbledore stood up and took Professor's McGonagall hand in his, "We have something to announce." He smiled indulgently at the woman beside him.

Everyone started looking at each other and smiling secretly. Everyone already knew what they were going to announce, after all it was that obvious that the two professors have admired each other for years.

"We're getting married!" The head of Hogwarts proudly announced. And soon the whole party started going to the couple to congratulate them. Hermione smiled so much that her face ached with so much pressure, but she couldn't help thinking that everyone has found love happily except for her.

And as soon as the excitement ebbed away, the lights dimmed and music played softly. Smoke came out of nowhere at their feet. The newly announced engaged couple started the dance. Gyver turned to her and asked her to dance with him. Of course being his date, she couldn't well refuse him especially since she was the one who invited him to the reunion. They glided through the dance floor with ease, close friendship making them relax and unconscious. As the song came to a stop, they decided to look for other partners, Hermione felt a finger tap her shoulder, and she smiled her pink lips as she turned around, expecting Ron or Harry. But as soon as she saw who it was, she stiffened in alarm. Draco had appeared by her side.

'No. I don't want to,' was her first thought, but she can't resist the way he looked in her, so soft a glance. Her arms automatically went around him, caught in the spell of the romance of their surroundings. A small slice of uncertainty niggled at the back of her mind and then she realized what she was doing. With her back rigid, she looked behind Draco's broad back to see where Gyver and Diana have gone to, hoping for rescue. But both were looking happy to dance with others for the time being, having not noticed them because of the dim lights. She started to say something, something that would make Draco go away, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Draco put his lean finger against her soft lips, hushing her.

She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her, as if trying hard to sketch the memory of her face into his mind. But as their eyes finally connected, all was gone, except for the feeling of her lover's arms finally around her once again.

_I get lost, in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in? _

The smoke swirled around them as the music played around them, keeping Hermione entranced. Her skirts swaying around them softly, enveloping them with lace and silk.

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
And that's what I know  
Cause when I'm lost  
I can't let go

Draco's arms tightened around Hermione's slight body, curving her curves perfectly on his lean body. Softness against hardness, curves against muscles, satin against steel.

_I don't mind  
Not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes _

Hermione knew that she was making a mistake, yet she can't stop. A spell is keeping her close to Draco. Everyone was forgotten, just as well because all are taken in with the romance in the air.

_I just felt  
Don't know why  
Something is there  
We can't deny  
Ooh, when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

Contact of eyes never breaking apart, their mouths came closer and closer and soon their lips locked in a sweet and gentle caress. Both caught up in the sensations. Both not wanting to let go, at least…just for this night.

_  
And if I  
Can't find my way  
If salvation  
Seems miles away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I'm lost in your eyes  
_

And soon, all promises forgotten, all pain, all hurt for the past weeks passed and a brunette witch and a blond Slytherin did not let go of the magic. They disappeared into the shadows as the brunette's date caught the last sight of an emerald and silver skirt swirling behind the entrance doors.

* * *

Guys, I'm really sorry for the later than usual update. Class is really hard when you're a third-year college student. As I mentioned before is that I would write once a week and hopefully I would be able to fulfill it. And had a problem uploading my files! i spent a whole night trying to upload this but no! i can't...but thankfully tonight they responded to my report...

The song is by Debbie Gibson, Lost in your eyes. Its one of my favorite songs because it makes love seem beautiful.

Please review the story if you like what was happening and how the characters are evolving and the like. please review...im begging you!

Thanks for all the reviewers who have read and liked my story. :) Thanks so much! especially those who regularly review so that I know that many would like to read more.

It can really make me smile!


	5. The magical night

**Summary: _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? Post-Hogwarts and HBP didn't occur_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And somebody helped me with this chapter too so its not only my idea okay :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Magical Night**

The silence of the night was broken when two bodies suddenly appeared in front of the quiet building. The male was holding the woman's hand tightly, if not possessively. The woman fumbled a bit with her wand, whispering, "Alohamora" at her closed door. The sound of a click determined that the finally it came unlocked.

The blond man tugged the woman gently into the pad. As soon as they closed the wooden door so that the prying neighbors wouldn't see them, their two lips crushed together as their arms tightened against one another.

Finally the two seemed to lack oxygen and finally separated themselves from one another. Draco's heated gaze looked deep into Hermione's cinnamon eyes asking for her approval. The woman couldn't help herself. She gave a jerky nod.

The gray eyes smiled before Draco hugged her and groaned throatily, "Ah, Hermione…I missed you so much" A shudder went through his lean body, "I never knew how big my bed was until I no longer have you in it".

Hermione as a response kissed the throat in front of her, "I missed you too."

Draco gave a satisfied groan before he claimed Hermione's rosebud lips in a kiss that shook her to the roots of her being. The brunette's lips parted beneath his, as the warm tongue of Draco thrust deeply into the hot cavern of her mouth. Draco's hands molded her to him, the feel of the trust of her breasts warm against him, the points revealing how aroused Hermione's was already. They shuddered together.

It had been much too long for both of them, and emotions were quickly spiraling out of control. Hermione gasped as he felt Draco's lean and deft fingers releasing the zipper at the side of her gown to capture the treasure within. As his fingers were making their magic, the trembling of her body was accompanied by a pleasurable ache that began at the center of her womanhood. The tingling quickly spread all over her body.

"Let me look at you", Draco's eyes were dark with emotion as he gazed down at Hermione's state of clothing. Her once immaculate hair that was so carefully French-braided at the salon was now tumbling down at her glistening shoulders, her lips swollen and loved by him, the beautiful gown of lace and silk being held up only by the arms at her side.

He raised his eyes to Hermione's face, "You're so beautiful, Hermione." He stroked her finger against the baby-soft skin of her cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes against his tender touch, unbelievably aroused to see her ex-lovers' gaze upon her appearance.

Then as she opened her eyes Draco was capturing her hands against him, urging her to unbutton his black robe. Hermione's hands shook as she releases the buttons from their holes. As soon as the robe fell at the carpeted floor, Draco's hand pulled Hermione into him, making him feel the hardness of his thighs. He moved sensuously against her as his mouth fastened against the silken shoulder of Hermione. His opened mouthed kisses made goosebumps break all over her arms.

As the kisses moved all over her face Draco rasped against her, "I need this Mione...Tell me you need it too." His voice was uncharacteristically earnest.

"I need you", her words were unconsciously more personal than his.

His molten steel gaze settled first on her silky satin eyes before on her moist and panting lips, "Then I'm waiting."

Hermione was surprised. She blinked her eyes to try and clear the sexual haze and understand what he meant, "What?"

"I'm waiting…" He smiled ruefully, teasingly but gently, "To be invited to your bed. I've always invited you to mine before".

True, Draco had always invited her to his but never she inviting him to hers. "Alright, It's the door at the end of the hall. You already know that."

"I want the words Hermione," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione was nervous, not really knowing why, "Do you want me to beg?"

Draco closed his eyes, "No! I just want you to need me enough to ask."

Hermione felt the want, the need, "I need you tonight, Make love with me Draco"

He shuddered his reaction, his gray eyes darkening with his desire, "This would be my welcome home from France," His voice hoarse, "The one I wanted, the one I imagined for us."

The anger was gone from his tone. Only disappointment was in his voice, the disappointment of finding her gone from his home. Hermione was glad he couldn't know what it had cost her to be gone.

Draco tightened his arms, and then pulled Hermione's arms to curl around his neck. Easing her gown down, the silk and lace creation slithered down the floor. He lowered his body and captured Hermione's beautiful legs against him. He carried her bridal style towards her room, the darkness enveloping them both.

* * *

Hermione stirred at the middle of the night, feeling a warm and heavy weight across her waist, a large hand cradling her breast. Realization dawned to her as she recognized the muscled arms that embraced her petite frame.

She slowly turned to not disturb the man beside her. Having an unexpected chance to finally study him as he sleeps, Hermione took the chance to really look at the man who she fell in love with a year ago and whom she loves still.

His eyes fluttered in his sleep as if having a dream. He was smiling slightly as if the dream was a pleasant one. Gone were the creases that sometimes form between his blond brows whenever there is something that does not please him.

Hermione smiled as she observes him. She still feels the love for him. She feels that this would never change. She often says that she loves him but he never said the words back. Because of this, Hermione wondered if she really has a place in his heart or is she just one of his conquests. She knew that she had gone far more than the others, having lived with him for one year, but without the words, she felt that the sweet actions that Draco would often do for her when they were still together was something of automatic practice for his girlfriends. She sighed. She pushed the thoughts away. This was her magical night. Her last night.

As she sighs, Draco slowly opens his slumbering gray eyes. He blinked and as his eyes slowly focused on her face, his famous smirk formed on his red lips, "Liking what you see?"

Hermione smiled meekly at him, "If I do?"

Draco's arms around her gave her the answer. It pulled her to him while his mouth plundered hers slowly but thoroughly. His hands wandered behind her spine, settling her against his hard thigh.

She wriggled making him groan, "You minx!" He laughed slightly, "You shall be punished!" He rolled Hermione beneath him making the covers slide off their naked bodies. He tickled her ribs, knowing that she couldn't defend herself like this.

Then just as suddenly his attack, Draco stopped and looked at Hermione gently. His face dipped unhurriedly and kissed her again, but this time slowly and achingly tender. He kisses her so leisurely all over her body that at the final moment before she reaches the height that Draco wanted her to achieve, she cried out his name so loudly that it brought tears to her eyes. Draco followed suit as he felt her insides quiver around him. Finally, they lay on the bed, with Draco on top and Hermione under him.

Draco planted a sweet kiss on her neck and moved to her soft moist lips, "If this is the effect absence has on you, I'll have to go away more often" He whispered teasingly to her.

As they lay down on the bed together, Hermione knew that Draco was still playing the game, imagining that he had just returned from his trip, that the bitterness of the last few weeks hadn't happened. She preferred it that way too. She did not want to think of the consequences of what they were doing.

"If you had taken me with you we could have had this every moment we wanted," she teased, half serious, wishing that he had never given her the time to decide to leave him.

"I wish I had done so Mione!" his suddenly haggard voice squeezed Hermione's heart, he pulled her closer, "maybe then you hadn't…"

Her fingertips over his lips silenced him, "This is your first night back Draco, lets not waste any moment of it."

For a moment, Draco seemed lost to her, his thoughts tortuous, and then he shook off the darkness of those thoughts, his eyes turning silver gray once more, "No, let's not waste any moment of it,"

The remainder of the night was spent trying to make-up for the lost hours, moments and pain that both had suffered. As Hermione was slipping off to slumber, Draco once again draped his arms around her protectively, possessively. As he watched the brunette's breathing go steady, Draco settled his silver blond hair against Hermione's head. He kissed her parted lips gently and whispered, "My Mione…"

And with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

There. Do you guys like it? I hope so. I can't really write a very detailed lovemaking scene seeing that I might get banned from so I tried to make it less smutty. :) 

Thanks for the reviews! i really love them. Please review every time you read so that I have something to look forward to whenever I have to write another chapter. And some of the insights really help.

I promised you guys that I will update every week but with the school load right now I'm having a little trouble managing my time to write the chapters. but I will still try to update as soon as I can. :)

ps. Where is wicked princess? I missed your review last chapter. Hope you're okay :)


	6. This changes nothing

**Summary: _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lives together in the Malfoy Manor. They have a perfect relationship, or so Draco thought. Hermione suddenly leaves him. Could he convince her to come back? Post-Hogwarts and HBP didn't occur_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I really wish I did, or at least Draco. wah!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – This changes nothing**

A lean muscular arm stretched as if searching for somebody who is not there. Coming up empty, the blond brows furrowed together as the owner slowly opened his still-slumber-filled gray eyes as he felt the sun's heat reaching out to him.

'Wait a minute, I always close my windows before I go to sleep', he thought. Draco woke up with a start as he opened his eyes registered to an unfamiliar surrounding. The scent was familiar, honeysuckle and vanilla all mixed together.

It was then he realized that he was in Hermione's room after their incredibly pleasing, and not to mention exhausting, night. Draco smiled thinking that finally his Hermione was back where she belonged. In his bed, although technically it was her bed for now.

"But that could be easily remedied," he murmured to himself. His red lips formed his famous smirk.

Once again he reached out to Hermione's side. The pillow and space was already cold. He frowned, knowing that she had been gone for some time from his side. He hurriedly put on his pants, and went searching for the brunette in the small pad.

Draco found her in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa in a huge mug. She was looking outside the window. She looked deep in thought, her cinnamon brown eyes dark and unfathomable. He leaned against the wall and looked his fill of Hermione.

She was twirling her already wavy hair, and was worrying her pink lips with her small whit teeth. Unaware that she was being observed, she sighed and stood up, glancing up absentmindedly at the doorway. She gave a small yelp as she saw Draco lounging coolly by the side wall.

"Merlin, you surprised me!" She gasped to the wizard, holding on to her chest.

Draco looked at Hermione, the short satin robe barely covering her shapely body. If ever, it was more sensual to look at than having her naked. Slowly, he threaded the small distance separating the two of them, not uttering a word. Although he was so quiet, the molten steel gray of his eyes was saying something else.

Hermione stood there like an entranced deer caught by the light. She couldn't move because his eye pinned her to the floor. Finally, Draco slipped his arms around her and tilted her face up to him, and proceeded to kiss her senselessly.

The good morning kiss was wild and hot. White hot fire spread from her lips to her whole body, making Hermione gasp against Draco's plundering lips. Draco sucked on her lower lips, making it tingle like crazy. Their heartbeats became one, beating furiously against each other. Draco put his hands against her and started to untie the knot that was holding her robe together. Hermione felt this and it was then that her eyes opened and she suddenly tensed up. She started to push away.

Draco felt her small hands against his chest and whispered gaspingly against her swollen lips, "let's go back to bed."

"No!"

Hermione's hands gained strength and were finally able to break free of Draco's hold on her. Draco stared in surprise at Hermione, his mind still fuzzy and disoriented with what she had said. He shook his head and stared at Hermione's eyes which were not filled with passion as expected, but with anger and shame.

It was as if someone poured a bucket full of eyes at him with what he saw.

"Last night was a mistake Draco." Hermione's voice cracked, still dazed with the passionate kiss

"Wha...After all that, that is all you can say?" Draco was still trying to figure out what went wrong. He felt sure that Hermione knew what their night meant. They were back together!

"Nothing has changed," Hermione turned away from Draco, her back a small wall against him, "I was just caught up in the moment…"

"Stop this Hermione. You…You're the one who invited me!" Draco angrily said. His hand raking his hair impatiently.

"As I've said, I was caught up in the moment!" This time, Hermione was shouting as well…Their voices destroying the peaceful atmosphere that both of them were feeling a few minutes ago, "You'd better go…"

Draco clenched his fists, "Look. We're not going to talk rationally like this, what we need is…"

"No Draco. I've already said what I needed to say to you," Hermione turned around, her face now a mask of indifference, "This changes nothing."

"And nothing I say would change that?" Draco whispered his eyes dark and stormy with his feelings.

"Nothing." Hermione once again turned to look away. She did not see the agonized look on his face as she said this. His eyes squeezed shut and a vein started pounding on his head.

"Then I guess there's nothing more to say." Draco too turned away, his actions sharp and robotic as he said "Accio, clothes!" gathering up his clothes from the floor of the living room, left there from their hasty undressing from their night of passion.

His leaving was a quiet one, as opposed to the last time he was in Hemione's flat. The loss of his magnetic presence is the only thing that told Hermione that finally Draco had left.

Hermione could't leave her place beside the sink. She knew that this would happen. But still, her heart cannot take it anymore.

Hermione ran to her bedroom and wept passionately over everything. She hugged the pillow that Draco used over the night against her. Hermione inhaled his scent from the pillow. She rubbed her cheek against the soft satin pillowcase, like she had often done to Draco's chest when they had lounged together like this before. Tears trickled from her cinnamon brown eyes. Tears of pain and anger. Anger at herself, anger at Draco.

She cried and cried until finally, last night's exertion and the emotional battering she got today took toll.

She fell asleep with his nameon her lips.

* * *

_First she was in the meadows, laughing lightly with the small birds and butterflies. She looked around and saw that Draco was not beside her as he should have been. It was their first year anniversary after all. _

_She was already starting to get up to look for him when she heard Draco calling out.She turned around and smiled, thinking he was calling out for her. _

_Draco was standing beside the Malfoy Manor wearing his best dress robes with a white rose in the pocket. His beautiful silver blond hair was whipping all around and he was laughing. His muscular arms were stretched across welcomingly. _

_Hermione laughed and started to run across the green grass, the skirt of her beautiful dress swirling all around her legs. _

_When she finally reached him, Draco instead of embracing her, shifted and wrapped around his arms to another woman, who Hermione realized was running beside her all the time._

_After embracing, the couple walked to go inside the manor. Hermione started to talk to them but Draco looked over his shoulder and said, "It was you who ran away…good bye."_

_And with that he closed the door on Hermione's face, locking her out. She stood there stunned and the sky turned dark with gloom. Hermione looked around and she couldn't see anything anymore. Something was twisting around her ankle. She couldn't escape. _

_She called out for Draco, but no one answered. She screamed and screamed. It was all her fault. _

_She sent him away…

* * *

_

Hermione woke up with a start. She had a feeling she couldn't explain. Her heart was pounding hard and sweat broke over her forehead. Her feet were tangled up with the comforter. She sat upright and tried to calm down. She took deep breaths and momentarily closed her eyes. When finally she opened her eyes, she looked out the window and saw that beautiful sunset bathing her with orange and red hues.

She sighed, her dream was too vivid still.

Hermione turned her head against the pillow she was holding. What does the darkness mean after Draco said goodbye to her? She had never felt so alone. She squeezed her pillow tight. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

She kept on thinking about how easily Draco had put another woman in her place in the dream. Her place as his mistress. He never said anything about being more than that. He never shared anything with her except his bed and his money. Nothing more. They never talked about their family and friends. He never shared anything about his past, and even his future plans. Hermione do not know her place in his life although they lived together for 12 months. And for that, Hermione couldn't live with him anymore. For Hermione, stability is very important. But Draco wouldn't give her this. But now she had taken over her life again.

The witch straightened up, mentally and physically wrenching herself against her thoughts.

'Stop this. New life, remember!' She shook her head and scolded herself. She stood up and with her wand, she made the tracks of her tears disappear from her face. She yanked the bedspread that Draco and her shared the night before.

"I would never use this again," she muttered to herself. She magically washed and dried it and put it in all the way back of her closet.

She headed towards the shower and scrubbed herself as if she can release her frustrations through doing this. After her shower, she put on her most comfortable, oldest and plainest clothes, her fuzzy and worn jogging pants and old tank top.

The whole evening, she kept herself busy. She gathered up her used clothes from all over the place. She cleaned and cleaned until her whole body was exhausted. She rearranged things until she was satisfied. Anything to keep her busy. By 12:00 am, her place was squeaky clean, with no sight to remind her that Draco was ever there.

'Now what should I do?' Hermione, determined to keep herself busy to keep from thinking. She doesn't want to sleep because of her last dream. Her appetite was non-existent.

She put on her coat and decided to take a walk. She has her wand anyway; no harm could come to her.

The night was peaceful and just right. The stars were out that night. The wind was blowing softly. Eventually, Hermione was led by her feet to the park, a place that she found solace in after all the children had gone home.

Hermione sat on a swing and looked up to observe the twinkling of the stars, remembering the legend that Gyver told her. She knows that Gyver was telling her that maybe she had to confess to Draco her feelings that she already fell in love with him. But she was too afraid. Their relationship was too unstable for things like that.

'Nothing could hurt more than having your love pushed back to your face.' Hermione thought, her eyes watering

Feeling tired, she decided to go back to her pad. Then she noticed that she had a mail in her mailbox. Worrying that it might be from her parents that something bad had happened from their vacation in Australia, Hermione quickly took out the crispy envelope that the box contained. She looked at it and realized that it was the letter given to her by a muggle friend, Karen.

Karen was inviting her to take a vacation in a faraway place from the city. Karen had just recently married a man from the metropolis. She had moved in with her new husband in his house in the town and left her cottage all alone in the countryside. After she heard that Hermione had left her job, she thought that maybe, Hermione would like to take a vacation and thought that the cottage would at least be put to good use.

After reading for a while, Hermione realized that this was to be her solution, a vacation! To a very quiet place, an almost secluded one at that. She smiled and thanked her stars that her work ended last week. This was the answer for her to relax, to get away for a little while before she starts to plan once again for her new business. A chance to get away from bad memories.

'This is it. A time to relax before work. A time to adjust to living a new life,' Hermione thought, and maybe, she could move on from her life without Draco no more…

* * *

Did you guys like it? What do you think? 

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long long delay. I have to catch up with a lot of things in school. And my school org also made me a Head this year so I was given more work. I'm really really sorry. I know I have to manage my time a little better. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews. They keep me motivated and happy to write the story.

If you have any ideas please tell them to me. I'd really love to know your thoughts. :D

Review review review please!


End file.
